Little Bro
by TmnT A A Lover
Summary: Stories with my Oc in them.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fanfic. **

* * *

Will Moon (His middle name will come later) :

Age : 13

Height : 5'5

He has blonde hair. His eye color is blue. He can play the guitar and drums. He chases lasers and other cat related things. The reasons why he does that is from his great grandfather Maxwell. Maxwell was a scientist that crossed himself with a cat, though not many people believe that. He follows Austin almost everywhere, and is his best friend. Dez is his best friend too. He likes pancakes with nothing on it. He loves skateboarding. He lost his permanent canine tooth.


	2. Chapter 2

Chip :

Species : Mutated Chicken

Height : 5'2

Chip is a failed experiment. He was a test subject for a drink, that was supposed to turn animals into humans. Chip only went half way. He was Maxwell's first pick. Chip hates Will with a strong passion that Will returns. They usually fight every time they see eachother. He lives in Maxwell's lab, and in a warehouse that was abandon.

* * *

Maxwell Charlie Moon :

Age : 59

Height : 5'7

Maxwell is Austin and Will's great grandfather. Maxwell is a scientist that found a way to live forever, but he doesn't know how to do it again. He lives in a secret laboratory that only his family knows where. It's true that he crossed himself with a cat. He has many experiments every around the lab. He's currently working on a time machine. He's also very prideful.


	3. Cheese and Crackers!

'' Wake up. I said wake up. Will, wake up! Ugh! '' Ally exclaimed shaking Will awake. She was trying to help Will study for his test. He started to fall asleep after a few minutes of lectures.

'' Oh hey, Ally what are you doing with all those books? '' Will asked yawning a little.

'' I was helping you study for a test. '' Ally answered frustrated that he didn't take it seriously. Will looked confused.

'' Oh yeah I remember that. You know not much goes up here. '' Will said pointing to his head. He started thinking about pancakes. _'' I like pancakes. They're warm and tasty. Or something. I don't_ like_ syrup though. I mean you don't get to really taste the pancake then. Oh look_ there's,_ Ally I wonder why she's looking at me like that. Is my shirt okay? Wait, what was I talking about? Oh yeah pancakes, they're awsome._ ''

'' Okay, Will I get it. Will? Will! '' Allt waved a hand in front of Will's face.

'' Oh hey, Ally what are you doing? '' Will asked forgetting their first conversation.

Ally was about to give up when Austin ran in. Dez followed behind holding a huge piece of cheese. They were breathing hard, and their clothes wet and loosened. Before they could say anything an old lady came in. She was followed by some other ladies and men. Some of them were using canes, and some of them were using electric wheelchairs. They were all yelling at Austin and Dez. Then they started grabbing at Dez, hitting him in the head with their canes and hands. Austin ran in front of Dez but was to late. An old lady grabbed the cheese and wheeled off with the others.

'' Long story short, did you know old people really like cheese? '' Austin said sitting down.


	4. Just Cheese

'' What happened? '' Ally asked handing Austin and Dez towels.

'' Well, we were walking out of the new all you can eat cheese store. '' Dez started the story.

'' Wait there's a new cheese store? '' Ally interupted.

'' Shh! Where was I? Oh yeah we were walking out of the cheese store. '' Dez said.

**(At the cheese store an** **hour ago)**

'' Dude I can't believe that they made an all you can eat store. '' Dez said hugging the cheese sign, people started staring at him, '' I'm never going to let go. ''

'' Okay, Dez stop. oh no. '' Austin sighed as Dez didn't let go.

They bought a huge piece of cheese. Austin was planning on sharing it with Ally. People started dropping money next to Dez, probably pitying him. If that wasn't enough they started looking at Austin as if saying _You must be as crazy as him, if you're his friend._ Austin started shaking his head saying that Dez was perfectly fine. An old lady on a wheelchair came up to Austin.

'' I'm hungry would you give me that piece of cheese? '' The lady said more as a command. She obviously expected Austin to give it to her because she reached out to grab it.

'' Sorry I'm saving this for my friend. '' Austin said pulling the cheese out of her reach.

'' Didn't your parents teach you to respect your elders! You're a very bad boy! Bad, bad boy! '' The old lady started to squirt Austin with water as someone would do to a cat. Other old men and ladies started cheering in the backround.

'' Hey stop! I'm a good boy! '' Austin said wiping the water off his face, '' Dez we really have to go. ''

'' Just a minute. '' Dez said still hugging the sign. He then let go of it, '' There I'm done. Give me the cheese. You're getting it all wet. '' The old lady squirted Dez with the water, '' Grandma, stop it! ''

Dez's grandma started squirting both of them with water, '' You're a bad boy too! Not sharing cheese with your grandma! ''

Dez and Austin refused to give the cheeese to her.

'' Bring in the big guns! '' Dez's grandmother commanded. Her husband came in with a hose. Water drenched Austin and Dez from head to toe.

'' Oh man. It took me forever to get my hair just right! '' Dez complained.

'' It doesn't matter. Run! '' Austin started running away followed by Dez.

**(Back to present time)**

'' And you know what happens next. '' Austin finished making Dez mad.

'' Hey I was telling the story! '' Dez pouted.

'' Fine tell them the end. ''

'' It's to late. I'm never going to forgive you. '' Dez looked away from Austin. Austin pulled out a wet piece of cheese. Dez snatched it from his hand, '' Buddies! ''


	5. The New Job

'' Guess who got a job at Voodoo's Dolls Store! '' Trish said making a pose as she walked in.

'' Why would you get that kind of job? '' Will asked.

'' Well, you just get to make dolls so that not bad. I made a doll look. '' Trish said pulling a doll out of her pocket. The doll looked like Dez. Trish grabbed the doll's arm and made it punch itself. Dez walked in with ice cream all over his face.

'' Aw man I messed up my ice cream! '' Dez complained. Ally gave him another towel.

'' So do any of you want to make one? '' Trish asked ignoring Dez. Will raised his hand in response. Everybody looked at him in surprise.

'' What? I have nothing else to do. '' Will said. Ally made a pointing at the books her expression saying '' _You have to study for a test! '',_ I'm pretty sure. ''

'' Okay lets go. '' Trish and Will left the store. Leaving the others bored.

'' So what do we do? '' Austin asked Ally. She had an idea.

'' You can help me with stuff in the store. '' Ally suggested Austin chuckled.

'' Yeah sure. I'm going to do something else. '' Austin and Dez headed out of the store leaving Ally alone.


End file.
